


Family

by matomato



Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Greg is a good parent, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, mystrade, papa lestrade, un beta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: Emily brought the subject of family during dinner





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



It was during dinner time when Emily brought the subject to the couple. Everything started when the little girl was telling about what she had drawn for school that day and quickly showed the drawing to them. There are four people in the drawing from what Mycroft seen. He could tell apart who was who. Gregory had a grey hair and a police badge on his chest, that one made the older man laughed. Mycroft spotted himself standing next to Greg with his hair coloured in red-chocolaty way. “Because you have some ginger a bit Daddy” The little girl answered with a toothy grin which always melted Mycroft’s heart. Between the two adult there was Emily, the girl had a long brown hair and wearing a pink dress, typical of her really, but then there was a last member of family. From the drawing Mycroft deduced that it was a boy, with a ginger hair and freckled cheek, so he asked Emily about it.

“It is my brother of course” She stated between her meal. The answered made the couple looked at each other, both confused. Greg chuckled quietly, although a bit dry before he talked

“You know that we don’t have one right, Ems?” Emily pouted slightly when Greg ruffled her hair.

“No, we are or we are going to! I told Daddy that I want a baby brother. Ginger one!” She looked at Mycroft. The younger man blinked as he tried to remember if he ever agreed to one. “Ah..” Mycroft just remembered that the little girl once came up to him and said the same thing, he didn’t take it a serious matter.

“Emily, we can’t have baby brother”

“Why?” The little girl crossed her arms and squinted his eyes at the politician

“Well…” Mycroft tilted his head slightly and glanced at his partner. The two haven’t talk about a baby in their life, although the older man once stated that he wanted to have his own children. They never brought the subject back again after that first time.

“There are some reason, but the first one is because we are not married yet” Mycroft tried to explain it to her “So we can’t have baby… yet” He concluded, hope the little girl would be satisfied with that

“But you have me! So why can’t we have another one?” She countered and this received a chuckled from the DI. “You are a special case Emsi, but your Daddy is correct we can’t have another baby because we are not married, yet”

Greg had wanted to build family soon with Mycroft, after all they are already seeing each other for almost a year now, but then they had been busy with their own works and there had been problem with Emily’s mother and all. So yes, Greg have not the time to find a ring and all.

“Then the two od you should marry now, so I can have my baby brother!” She exclaims, clapping her hands together as if she just came up with the best idea. The remark made the older man choked on his drink

“W-What?” He looked at the little girl, still coughing

“Marry each other” She gestured between the two adults

“Emily…” “I don’t even have a ring Emsi”

The little girl frowned again before she ran off from the kitchen and headed to her room. Once there she went to her toy box and start searching. It was a few minutes later that she returned with a pink plastic toy ring and handed it to Greg.

“Here, this is big enough and perfect!” She stated. Greg just about to say no and how this is too ridiculous but then Emily put on her puppy eyes. Her brown eyes are open wide and she looked at the couple with excitement. The older man sighed and took the ring from the five years old then he turned to face Mycroft.

Greg had been thinking about buying a ring and proposing but it seemed their little girl beat him up to it. His heart beat fast as he uttered the words that had been in his mind toward to Mycroft. It was promise of family and growing old together, how that he would always love Mycroft no matter what. The older man was on one knee when the younger man said yes, his voice was smaller than usual and Greg could see that the other’s eyes were teary. Once he put on the ring, which a bit too tight on Mycroft’s ring finger, the younger man pulled him for a kiss.

“I promise I will do a proper one” Greg whispered against the other’s lips when he pulled back slightly, cupping the other’s cheek.

Mycroft shakes his head, smiling at his what he could call now, fiancé. “This is enough and proper one Gregory” he whispered back.

Greg chuckled as he leaned to kiss his now fiancé again. It was not like he had in plan, the ring, the venue even how he proposed, but the words that he uttered earlier, the promises, everything was true. He wanted to grow old with Mycroft and he would be delighted if the younger man wanted to build a family with him and now they were one step closer to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i'm back with one of the Emily series! Like the usual this is one of the prompt that happen in my RP with OhFuckMystrade (you can check her tumblr or twitter account) and I had been trying to write this but had not find any muse until yesterday. Hope all of you enjoy this one and should look up for another story from this series!  
> don't forget to leave KUDOS and COMMENT ~
> 
> with love,  
> matomato XX
> 
> p.s. If any of you have some request or prompt for this series or the text-fic series please a comment!


End file.
